RWBY: Alternate Possibilities
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: Dezmon Daemon and Jack Alexander are both high ranking members of White Fang, whom were given the mission of joining Beacon Academy. They don't know why, but a mission's a mission. However, this mission may be a tad different. Oc/Coco, Oc/Weiss, Oc/Ruby. R&R. Rating may change later.


A/N: Hey, people. New story. I decided to write this, because I'm a HUGE RWBY fan, and thought it'd be fun. I was right.

...

Chapter One: Cunning Like the Fox.

Dark alleys, garbage, losers with guns.

Dezmon loved his job. No, seriously. He was in his element. Espionage, intelligence, sabotage, stealth. They were second nature to him.

"Alright, freak. Tell us what you're doing in the none Faunus side of town." This coming from the leader of the humans, whom are, apparently, very prejudiced.

"Oh, you know. Scoping the cuties." Replied Dezmon. The Fox Faunus stood at about five foot six, with short, spiky orange hair, golden brown eyes, and a foxy grin. He was dressed in an orange, sleeveless open hoody with an orange shirt with the picture of a grinning fox holding up the peace sign. Black jeans and orange, metal plated combat boots covered his legs and feet, and a set of goggles rested on his forehead. He had two, small fox ears on his head and a large fluffy red tail poking out the top of his pants. He had a long, thin sword about two and a half inches wide, and four feet long with a black scabbard and no guard strapped to his back.

"Hah. Like any of the girls around here would get with an animal." One of the humans laughed cruelly. Dez sighed, closing his eyes and sticking his pinkie in his ear.

"Huh, then why'd one give me her number?" Asked Dez, holding out a piece of paper. The lead human took it and read the note.

"This is my daughters number." He growled. Dez grinned even wider.

"Oooh, that's gotta suck." Laughed the Faunus.

"Why you..." The human lunged at Dez, but the sneaky Fox boy dodged to the right and kneed him in the stomach.

"Come on. That's no way to treat your future son in law, eh, pops?" Dez gave another foxy grin as the human wheezed on the ground.

"Get him!" Shouted one of the other humans. Dez dodged one fist coming from the right, before elbowing that man in the chin. He kicked the next man in the gut, before heel kicking the fourth, beating all for humans without trying. He didn't notice the fifth guy sneaking up on him. Suddenly, another shadow appeared behind the last human and bashed him on the top of his his head with the pommel of his sword, knocking him out.

"You let your guard down, Dez." Said Dez's boss, Jack Alexander, the Frostwolf of the White Fang. Jack stood at an even six feet with a white hoodie with ice blue hood and ice blue trim, ice blue battle kilt, white skinny jeans underneath, and ice blue combat boots with white laces andand a white zipper. He had white hair that came to his shoulder, one blue eye, one orange eye, and a fluffy, icy blue tail poking out his back. There was a snowflake tattoo on the front of his throat. In his right hand was his Shwert(Sword), and strapped to his left was his Bouclier(Shield).

"Oh, General. I didn't know you were here." Said Dezmon. Jack winced.

"None of that General shit. Hey, we're friends. Just because I got a promotion doesn't mean you should treat me any different." Said the Wolf Faunus. Dezmon grinned.

"Well, in that case, bout damn time you showed up." Laughed Dez.

"Okay, all things aside, we have new orders." Said the White Fang General.

"What's up?" Asked Dezmon.

"You, me, and two others are to enter Beacon Academy." Said the General.

"Why?"

"Beats me. Probably for reconnaissance on possible enemies. Or, Cinder's just sick of staring at your ugly face." Laughed Jack.

"Hahaha. Very funny." Grumbled Dez. "When we going?"

"Our plane leaves in half an hour."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? NONE OF MY SHIT'S PACKED!"

"Relax. We had a couple recruits pack all of your weapons, equipment, and clothes packed for you." Replies Jack, calming Dez down a bit.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Asked Dezmon. Jack grinned.

...

Fourtyfive minutes later. Dust plane. After Glynda Goodwitch's speech.

...

Jack and Dez stood a bit away from the rest of their new schoolmates, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Dez had his hood up over his Fox ears and his tail, miraculously hidden in his pants, while Jack didn't bother hiding his own tail. The two White Fang intruders scanned the other students, watching them in case one was stupid enough to attack them. Until someone neither of them recognized approached them.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" Growled Blake Beladonna, as quietly as she could.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Asked Jack.

"Come on. I know who you are, General Jack "Frostwolf" Alexander." Said Blake. "And I know about you, too, infiltration specialist Dezmon "Firefox" Daemon." Jack and Dez both began looking around, making sure nobody heard her.

"Okay, so, obviously, we're found out." Mumbled Dez.

"You have it all wrong." Said Jack. "We're not here for anything devious. We're just here to make sure Faunus are treated equally."

"And if we're not?" Asked Blake.

"We fix the problem." Replied Dezmon. Blake sighed in slight frustration.

"Look. Just don't kill anyone. Please?" Blake gave them a pleading look, and both Jack and Dez couldn't help but nod. She gave a small smile. "Thank you." She walked away.

"Whew. That was close." Laughed Dez. Jack nodded.

"Oh God, where's the bathroom!?" Shouted a blond boy, with one hand over his mouth, and the other on his stomach. He managed to make it to a garbage can before losing his lunch.

"Well, hey. If most of these Huntsmen are like that, this won't be too difficult." Grinned Dez. Jack smirked and nodded. The plane landed not long after that, with Jack and Dez being the last two off.

"Sooo... Now what?" Asked Dez. Jack shrugged.

"Mingle." Replied the Wolf Faunus. Jack soon walked off, leaving Dez to fend for himself.

"Who the hell am I supposed to mingle with?" Grumbled Dez. "Incase that bastard hadn't realized, my specialty is silence, not 'mingling.'" Dez continued to growl as he made his way through the crowd, ignoring the numerous stares he was getting. Why did people always have to stare.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Growled the secret Faunus. The group, for the most part, backed off after that. He breathed a sigh of relief... Before an explosion shook the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" Dez ran to the source of the explosion: Two girls. One looking embarrassed, and one looking... Pissed.

"Are you kidding me!?" Shouted the angry one. She was cute, wearing all white.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Pleaded the other girl. She was also cute, but a little too little sisterish for Dez. She was dressed in all red.

"What happened?" Asked Jack, stepping out of the crowd.

"What I'm getting out of this is that the one in red accidentally knocked over a bunch of Dust, which belonged to the girl in white." Said Dez, but his words fell on deaf ears. Jack had tuned Dezmon out to stare at the girl in white. She looked so familiar, like someone he knew when he was younger.

"Weiss? Is that you?" Asked the Wolf Faunus. Weiss, the girl in white, turned to face him, and her eyes immediately widened.

"Jack!?" She shouted.

"You two know each other?" Asks Dezmon, trying to keep the attention of the girl in red to give her a chance to escape. Which she gratefully took with a slight nod from Dez.

"Oh, yeah. We go wayyyyy back." Grinned Jack, giving Weiss a small hug, which she returned.

"Hmmm, how far back we talking here?" Grinned Dez, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So far back we're getting married." Replies Weiss.

"Come again?"

"Our parents entered us into an arranaged marriage. Which I'm kinda pissed about, but, if Oi had to get married to anyone, I'm glad it's Weiss." Spoke Jack, making the white haired girl blush a bit. Dez shook his head.

"I will never understand your upper crust politics." He grumbled.

"Well, anyway, I think we're supposed to go to the assembly room for our welcome." Said Weiss.

...

Ozpins speech.

...

"I'll keep this brief. You have all traveled here in search of knowledge- to hone your craft, and acquire new skills- and when you finish, you plan to dedicate yourself to the protection of the people. But when I look out at you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of direction- purpose. You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but our school will teach you that knowledge can only take you so far. It's up to you to open the door." With his speech finished, the famed headmaster of Beacon Academy took his leave.

"Well, that was short. What, was he trying to fit all the inspiration he could muster into like, four or five words?" Mumbled Jack. Dez, however, had a different mindset when it came to that speech.

"He's got a point." Said the fox boy.

"Do go on." Said Weiss, sarcastically.

"Think about it. The teachers here can pour all of their knowledge into us, but knowledge is worthless unless you have the strength to use it." Replied Dez. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Great. He's going all philosophical again." Said Jack, facepalming.

"No, seriously. We are the masters of our own fates. No one can choose how our story goes, except us. Don't you see? We've been wasting our potential on pointless things, when we could have been using it to help people, or strengthen the bonds between human and Faunus." Spoke Dez, drawing a small crowd to his own speech.

"Oh, please." Spoke up Weiss. "Humans and Faunus won't be able to get along while the White Fang are around."

"Hey, need I remind you why the White Fang were formed?" Asked Dez, while Jack gave him a warning glare.

"They're a terrorist group." Replied Weiss. "They destroy things and hurt people."

"They weren't always like that!" Replied Dezmon. "The White Fang used to be activists, striving for peace and equality. Human violence drove us to fight back!" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Us?" She asked.

"He means Faunus in general." Saved Jack. "But he does have a point. So far, the majority of humans either hate or fear Faunus, when we could be stronger working together. Dez, you're a genius. We could show the humans right here that Faunus aren't to be feared."

"Exactly!" Said Dez. "And with the help of the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, we could sway everyone into working together."

"How did you know about that?" Asked Weiss.

"I'm a fox. One of the cleverest animals in the animal kingdom. I've done my homework." Replies Dezmon, neglecting to mention the multiple raides on Schnee Company warehouses.

"What about other groups that don't want Faunus or humans to coexist?" Asked a random kid from the steadily growing audience.

"Well, at first we try to sway them to understand that Faunus are more or less the same as humans. We think, we dream, we strive, and we overcome." Says Dez, now addressing the crowd.

"And if we can coexist, imagine all the good we could do." Joins Jack.

"We could help each other. Share knowledge. Protect each other. Don't you get it? Coexistence could mean a nearly everlasting speech!" Dez was really getting into this. Despite his specialty in infiltration, he loved being the center of attention, which was now obvious, as he lowered his hood to show his fox ears and let his large tail proof out behind him. He could tell that he convinced a couple of humans already, based on the glints in their eyes.

"If you are quite finished, we need to clear out so we can have the cafeteria set up for tonight." Cut in Glynda, secretly admiring the boys spirit and want for peace.

"Uh, why?" Asked Jack.

"You will all be sleeping there until your teams are decided." Replied the Huntress.

"Uh, isn't that little... irresponsible?" Asked Dez. "All of us sleeping in one room, I mean."

"Well, we must learn to coexist, as you've just made clear." Replies Glynda. Dez hung his head in defeat as the crowd began to disperse. Glynda smirked, before ushering out the rest of the students.

"Come on, mister soap box." Said Jack, with Weiss at his side. "Let's get going." Dezmon nodded, and followed his boss.


End file.
